Taking Over Me
by GraceIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. KK. No matter what, I would follow you. It doesn’t matter if it kills me. If you keep running I will keep chasing. Song by Evanescence


Here is a nice oneshot that I've been wanting to do forever. It's been in the back of my mind for over a year and I finally took the time to write it. To the song _Taking Over Me_ by _Evanescence_

_**Taking Over Me**_

_By TaraBear03_

He left. After everything we had gone through together. He left us. He left me.

It happened mid-day. I was across town teaching at another dojo and Yahiko was helping Tae. He must have left sometime between then. By the time I got home it was too late. I sighed. "Why did you leave me you baka." I rolled over on my side on my futon and curled up into a ball.

I had found the note in the kitchen next to a pre-prepared dinner. Kenshin's masculine scrawl etched onto paper became etched into my heart. He said he was leaving, and no more. A tear slid down my check as I stared at the ceiling once again.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

Last time you left I rotted away in the dojo, but not this time. I stood up from my futon and folded it up. Grabbing a burlap bag I stuffed a change of clothes and a kimono into it. Picking up my bokken on the way down the hall I turned and entered the kitchen. I packed some bread and fruit and a few other things I might need and stepped out of the kitchen.

Yahiko was in the dojo. He looked up as I came in. He saw the bag and nodded his head. Oh how he has grown into the young man he is. It surprised me really. He was no longer a scrawny little boy, he had grown taller and filled out.

"Take care of the dojo for me please. I know you wish to come, but I need someone I trust to stay here," I said softly.

With a smirk he replied, "Just don't kill him when you find him." His eyes were serious, and I knew he understood.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and I was off down the road.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

Two weeks later I found myself sleeping out in a field off the side of the road. I thought back on everything that had happened since you came into my life. Jineh, Shisho, and Enishi. Promises, Goodbyes, and Tears. Without you I would be nothing. You are my life. I love you with all my heart. I know you know. You may seem dense, but for all your Rurouni there is Battousai beneath. You gave up on life when you thought I died. I know you love me, so why did you run away?

_have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
_

I knew I was getting close. I was a day or less behind you. I'm not giving up. I believe in you. If you leave then who will save me from myself?

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

It was raining. I was soaked to the bone. It didn't matter.

There you were. Your back to me, shoulders erect. Did you think I would let you go? Did you think that I would let you leave with the last words? You were wrong.

I fell to my knees not caring about the mud and water. Raindrops caressed my face. Looking down in front of me I see myself in the puddle. Memories of the last time you said goodbye ghosted its surface.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Looking up I saw your shoulders fall, but you didn't turn around. You weren't going to get away, not if I couldn't help it.

Hot trails of tears ran down my face, but the rain hid it. "_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live. To breathe. You're taking over me," _I whispered.

I collapsed. I hugged myself as I waited for your footsteps to keep going. Closing my eyes tight, I listened for the splash of someone walking away through puddles. No matter what, I would follow you, it doesn't matter if it kills me. If you keep running I will keep chasing. Sensing something different, I opened my eyes, only to see two golden with violet swirls staring right back.

You were so close. I could feel your breath ghosting across me lips. Your eyes said everything. I need not ask for it was staring me in the face. Regret, Fear, Sadness. Relief, Joy, Love. Your hand cupped my chin as you tilted my head up. "Thank you Kaoru," he whispered against my lips. It was all he needed to say.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

He closed the distance between us. We were both cold from the rain, but his lips were searing sending a shudder of warmth down my spine. His hand that wasn't holding my chin slid down to the small of my back. My eyes closed in bliss as we deepened the kiss and cupped my face gently. We parted and I looked straight into his fiery eyes. "I love you," he confessed looking back at me with the same force.

"I love you too," I answered softly.

_taking over me  
you're taking over me  
taking over me  
you're taking over me_

_end_


End file.
